wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/27
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXVII. Górna Tamiza. Wysadziliśmy Waltera na ląd po stronie Berkshiru, wśród całej piękności Streatley i puściliśmy się dalej pod stopami Białego Konia (White Horse) w okolicę, która dawniej nosiłaby nazwę głębokiej wsi, a jakkolwiek nie istniało już więcej przeciwieństwo pomiędzy okolicą zupełnie zbanalizowaną a bezpretensyonalną, to jednak rosło we mnie uczucie zachwytu (jak to bywało dawniej) na widok znanych i niezmienionych wzgórzy łańcucha Berkshirskiego. Zatrzymaliśmy się w Wallingford dla zjedzenia południowego posiłku; oczywiście wszystkie ślady niechlujstwa i ubóstwa zniknęły z ulic starożytnego miasta, a wiele szpetnych domów zburzono, wiele zaś zbudowano nowych i ładnych, ale zdało mi się rzeczą osobliwą, że miasto ciągle jeszcze było podobne do owego miejsca, które tak dobrze pamiętałem; zaiste wyglądało ono tak jak powinno było wyglądać. Podczas obiadu trafiliśmy na starego, ale bardzo miłego oraz inteligentnego człowieka, który na swój sposób robił wrażenie starego Hammonda. Posiadał nadzwyczajnie drobiazgową znajomość dawnej historyi wsi od czasów Alfreda aż do Wojen Parlamentarnych, których wiele zdarzeń, jak może wiadomo, odegrało się właśnie około Wallingford. Ale co było dla nas jeszcze bardziej interesującem to to, że posiadał szczegółowy pamiętnik z epoki zmiany na obecny stan rzeczy i powiedział nam o niej mnóstwo, a zwłaszcza o tym egzodusie ludzi z miast na wieś, jakoteż o stopniowem odzyskaniu przez mieszczuchów z jednej strony, a wieśniaków z drugiej strony, tych sztuk życia, które potracili; utrata ta, jak nam mówił, doszła w swoim czasie do tego, że nietylko niepodobna było znaleźć cieśli lub kowala we wsi albo małem miasteczku, lecz że nawet ludzie w takich miejscowościach zapomnieli jak piec chleb i że w Wallingford naprzykład, chleb przychodził razem z gazetami wczesnym pociągiem z Londynu, wypiekany w sposób, którego nie mogłem zrozumieć. Mówił nam również, że mieszczanie, przybywający na wieś, przyswajali sobie sztukę rolnictwa zapomocą troskliwego obserwowania sposobu, w jaki pracowały maszyny, i ucząc się rzemiosła od maszyn, ponieważ w owym czasie niemal wszystkie roboty polne wykonywały skomplikowane maszyny, kierowane przez robotników, którzy ich nie rozumieli. Z drugiej strony starzy ludzie wśród robotników zdołali nauczyć młodszych stopniowo rzemiosła, takiego jak użycia piły i hebla, pracy w kuźni i tak dalej; ponieważ raz jeszcze, w owym czasie człowiek potrafił co najwyżej osadzić grabie na jesionowy drąg zapomocą ręki, tak, że trzebaby maszyny wartej tysiąc funtów, grupy robotników i półdniowej wędrówki dla wykonania, pracy wartości pięciu szyllingów. Pokazał nam pomiędzy innemi rzeczami dzieje pewnej osady gminnej, pracującej ciężko w tej sprawie; pracowała ona z całym wysiłkiem nad gruntownem zbadaniem jakiejś rzeczy, którą dawniej uważanoby za drobiazg, jako to naprzykład nad stosowym procentem alkaliów i oliwy przy fabrykacyi mydła dla użytku wsi, lub nad odpowiednią temperaturą wody, do którejby można było wrzucić ćwierć baraniny dla ugotowania. Wszystko to dołączone do zupełnego zaniku czegokolwiek w rodzaju poczucia partyjnego, któreby we wczesnej epoce wystąpiło nawet w zebraniu gminnem, było bardzo zabawne a równocześnie ogromnie poniżające. Ten staruszek, nazywający się Henry Morsom, zaprowadził nas po spożyciu pokarmu i po wypoczynku do dużej hali, zawierającej spory zbiór artykułów przemysłu i przedmiotów sztuki od ostatnich dni epoki maszynowej aż do najnowszych czasów; przejrzał je razem z nami objaśniając bardzo starannie. Budziły one wielki interes jako illustracya przejścia od lichych wytworów maszynowych, które były najgorsze na krótko przed wyżej opisaną Wojną Domową, do pierwszych objawów epoki rękodzieł. Naturalnie obydwa okresy zachodziły na siebie w znacznym stopniu; z początku bowiem praca ręczna zyskiwała pole tylko zwolna. — Musicie pamiętać — mówił stary antykwarz — że rękodzieła nie były wynikiem tego, co nosiło nazwę materyalnej konieczności; przeciwnie, w tym czasie maszyny zostały tak ogromnie udoskonalone, że niemal cała niezbędna robota mogła być wykonana przy ich pomocy: wielu też ludzi onego czasu jakoteż i przedtem myślało, że maszyna usunie zupełnie rękodzieło, co zdawało się być rzeczą bardzo prawdopodobną. Istniała wówczas atoli jeszcze inna opinia, o wiele mniej logiczna, przeważająca wśród bogaczy przed epoką wolności, która nie zniknęła od razu po zrodzeniu się tejże epoki. Opinia ta, która, o ile mogę zrozumieć, wydawała się wówczas tak samo naturalną, jak się obecnie wydaje niedorzeczną, opiewała, że podczas gdy zwyczajna codzienna praca świata będzie wykonywana całkowicie przy pomocy automatycznych maszyn, to energia inteligentniejszej części ludzkości zostanie obrócona na uprawę wyższych form sztuki, jakoteż nauki i historyi. Czyż nie jest rzeczą dziwną, żeby w ten sposób ignorować to natchnienie po zupełnej równości, którą obecnie uważamy za kit wszelkiej szczęśliwej społeczności ludzkiej? Nie odpowiedziałem na to pytanie, jeno utonąłem w myślach. Dick miał poważną minę i rzekł: — Dziwna rzecz, sąsiedzie! Słyszałem często, jak stary Hammond mówił, że jedynym celem wszystkich ludzi przed naszą epoką było unikanie pracy, albo co najmniej sądzono, że taki był cel; z tego przeto wynika, że praca, do której zniewalało życie codzienne, wydawała się więcej pracą niżeli ta, którą zdawali się wybierać sobie sami. — Prawda — rzekł Morsom. — W każdym razie wkrótce zaczęli poznawać swój błąd i rozumieć, że tylko niewolnicy oraz ich właściciele mogli żyć jedynie dla puszczania w ruch maszyn. Tutaj wtrąciła się Klara, rumieniąc się trochę podczas mówienia: — Czyż błąd ich nie powstał z życia niewoli, które prowadzili? życia, które patrzyło nieustannie na wszystko, z wyjątkiem ludzkości samej, co było ożywione lub nieożywione — to znaczy na „przyrodę“ jak ją ludzie nazywali — jako na coś odrębnego od rodzaju ludzkiego. U ludzi myślących w ten sposób było rzeczą całkiem naturalną, iż usiłowali obrócić „przyrodę“ w niewolnicę, skoro sądzili, że „przyroda“ jest czemś po za nimi. — Niewątpliwie — odparł Morsom — i nie wiedzieli, co mają robić, aż nie ujrzeli, że wstręt do życia mechanicznego, który się zaczął przed Wielką Zmianą wśród ludzi, mających czas myśleć o tem, rozszerzał się niepostrzeżenie; aż wreszcie pod osłoną przyjemności, która nie uważała się za pracę, przyjemna praca zaczęła wypierać mechaniczną, którą ongi mieli nadzieję w najlepszym razie zamknąć w ciasnych granicach, ale nigdy pozbyć się jej zupełnie, a której nie zdołali tak ograniczyć, jak tego pragnęli. — Kiedyż ta nowa rewolucya nabrała siły? — spytałem. — W połowie stulecia, które nastąpiło po Wielkiej Zmianie — rzekł Morsom — zaczęto ją czuć; maszynę po maszynie zarzucano spokojnie pod pozorem, że maszyny nie mogą tworzyć dzieł sztuki, których ludzie domagali się coraz więcej. Patrzcie tutaj — rzekł — oto niektóre z ówczesnych wyrobów — surowe i niewprawną ręką robione, ale mocne i dowodzące poczucia przyjemności w robocie. — Są one bardzo ciekawe — rzekłem, ujmując ręka jakiś okaz garncarski z pośród wielu pokazywanych mi przez antykwarza okazów — ani odrobinę nie podobne do wyrobów ludów dzikich i barbarzyńskich, a jednak mają na sobie odbicie tego, coby dawniej nazwano nienawiścią do cywilizacyi. — Tak — rzekł Morsom — nie szukajmy tu delikatności: w owej epoce mógł się na nią zdobyć jedynie człowiek, który był faktycznie niewolnikiem. Ale teraz, uważacie — podprowadzając mnie o kilka kroków dalej — nauczyliśmy się sztuki rękodzielnictwa i połączyliśmy najwybredniejsze wykonanie z fantazyą i wyobraźnią. Patrzyłem i dziwiłem się zaiste zręczności oraz delikatności pięknej pracy ludzi, którzy nauczyli się uważać samo życie za przyjemność i zadowolenie zwyczajnych potrzeb ludzkich, jakoteż ich przygotowywanie jako pracę godną najlepszych przedstawicieli rasy. Rozmyślałem w milczeniu, a w końcu odezwałem się: — Cóż ma po tem nastąpić? Staruszek uśmiechnął się: — Nie wiem — odparł — jesteśmy gotowi na wszystko. — Tymczasem — zauważył Dick — czeka nas reszta naszej całodziennej podróży; zatem wychodźmy stąd i zdążajmy ku wodzie! Czy pojedziesz z nami kawałek, sąsiedzie? Nasz przyjaciel jest chciwy twych opowieści. — Pojadę z wami aż do Oxfordu — odparł; — potrzeba mi kilku książek z biblioteki. Przypuszczam, że zatrzymacie się na noc w Starem mieście? — Nie — odparł Dick udamy się wyżej; tam bowiem czeka na nas siano. Morsom kiwał głową potakująco, wskutek czego wyszliśmy na ulicę wszyscy razem i wsiedliśmy do łodzi nieco powyżej mostu miejskiego. Właśnie kiedy Dick zaczął wkładać wiosła w pochewki, przód innej łodzi ukazał się w wielkim łuku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to bardzo miłe, ładne czółenko: jasno zielone i pomalowane w piękne kwiaty. Gdy czółno wynurzyło się z pomiędzy łuków, powstała w niej jasno i wesoło ubrana postać; była to smukła dziewczyna odziana w jasno-niebieską suknię jedwabną, powiewającą na lekkim wietrzyku. Zdawało mi się, że znam tę postać, a gdy zwróciła głowę ku nam ukazując swą piękną twarz, spostrzegłem z radością, że nie był to nikt inny jak tylko wieszczka z obfitego ogrodu z Runnymede — to znaczy Ellen. Zatrzymaliśmy się dla powitania jej. Dick podniósł się w łodzi i zawołał: — Dzień dobry! Ja zaś starałem się być tak uprzejmym jak Dick, ale mi się nie udało; Klara machnęła ku niej swą delikatną dłonią, a Morsom kiwnął głową i patrzył z zainteresowaniem. Co się zaś tycze samej Ellen, to ogorzałą jej twarz oblał głęboki rumieniec, w chwili, gdy zrównała swoją łódź z naszą i rzekła: — Widzicie, sąsiedzi, miałam nieco wątpliwości, czy będziecie wracać we trójkę koło Runnymede, albo czy zatrzymacie się tam; zresztą nie jestem pewna, czy my: — ojciec mój i ja — nie wyjedziemy za tydzień lub za dwa, ponieważ pragnie on odwiedzić brata w północnym kraju, a nie chciałabym, żeby udawał się tam bezemnie. Pomyślałam więc, że mogę was już nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć i zrobiło mi się z tego powodu bardzo nieprzyjemnie i dlatego popłynęłam za wami. — Ano — rzekł Dick — jestem pewny, ze się wszyscy mocno z tego cieszymy; chociaż bądź pewna, że co do Klary i co do mnie, tobyśmy postarali się napewne odwiedzić was, i przyjechać drugi raz nie zastawszy was za pierwszym razem w domu. Ale, kochana sąsiadeczko, jesteś sama w łodzi, a musiałaś wiosłować z wytężeniem, sądzę, że trochę spokojnego siedzenia sprawi ci przyjemność; wobec tego podzielmy się na dwie partye. — Owszem — odparła Ellen — sądziłam, że uczynicie tak i dlatego wzięłam ster dla swojej łodzi: pomóżcie mi przymocować go. Mówiąc to przeszła na tył łodzi i podsunęła go pod rękę Dicka. On ukląkł w naszej łodzi a ona w swojej i zaczęło się usiłowanie zawieszenia steru na haku; Łatwo bowiem można sobie wyobrazić, że nie zaszła żadna zmiana w tak błahej rzeczy, jak ster łodzi, służącej do przyjemności. Gdy dwie piękne twarze nachyliły się nad sterem, zdawało mi się, że były bardzo blizko siebie, i chociaż trwało to jeno chwilę, jakiś ból przeszył mnie na ten widok. Klara siedziała na swem miejscu i nie obzierała się, ale niebawem odezwała się nieco zmienionym głosem: — Jak się podzielimy? Może ty przejdziesz, Ryszardzie, do łodzi Elleny, skoro, bez obrazy naszego gościa, jesteś lepszym wioślarzem. Dick podniósł się i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, rzekł: — Nie, nie, niech gość pokaże, co umie — teraz bowiem musi się zacząć wprawiać. Zresztą niema takiego pośpiechu, bo nie popłyniemy znacznie ponad Oxford; a nawet gdyby nas noc zaskoczyła, to księżyc będzie nam przyświecał, co nie jest wcale gorsze od zmierzchu. — Zresztą — dorzuciłem ja od siebie — potrafię dokazać przy pomocy wioseł nieco więcej nad to, żeby łódź nie szła wstecz z prądem. Słowa te wywołały ogólny śmiech, jak gdyby to był jakiś bardzo dobry żart; zdawało mi się, że śmiech Elleny, pomimo zmieszania się z innymi, był najmilszym dźwiękiem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Krótko mówiąc, wszedłem do przybyłej łodzi z radosnem uczuciem, a uchwyciwszy za wiosła, wziąłem się do pracy dla popisania się. Bo — czyż mam to powiedzieć? — doznawałem takiego uczucia, jak gdyby nawet ten szczęśliwy świat stał się szczęśliwszym z powodu mego zbliżenia się do tej dziwnej dziewczyny; jakkolwiek muszę powiedzieć, że ze wszystkich osób, jakie spotkałem w tym odmłodzonym świecie, ona była dla mnie najmniej blizka, najmniej podobna do tego, co mi malowała moja wyobraźnia. Klara, dajmy na to, jakkolwiek była piękna i urocza, nie różniła się bardzo od miłej i naturalnej w zachowaniu się młodej damy; inne dziewczęta także czyniły tylko wrażenie okazów mocno udoskonalonych typów i znanych mi dawniej. Ale ta dziewczyna była nietylko pięknością zupełnie różną od piękności „młodej damy“, ale jeszcze była we wszystkich kierunkach tak dziwnie interesująca; zastanawiałem się przeto nad tem, co znowu uczyni lub powie dla zdumienia mnie lub podobania mi się. Właściwie nie było nic uderzającego w tem, co czyniła lub mówiła; ale wszystko to robiła w taki jakiś nowy dla mnie sposób, a zawsze z tą nieokreśloną rozkoszą życia, którą zauważyłem mniej więcej u wszystkich, ale która u niej zaznaczała się silniej i w sposób bardziej uroczy, niźli u kogokolwiekbądź innego. Wkrótce płynęliśmy dalej i posuwaliśmy się dosyć szybko przez śliczne okolice rzeki, pomiędzy Bensington i Dorchester. Obecnie upłynęła niemal połowa południa, ciepłego raczej niżeli gorącego i zupełnie pozbawionego wiatru; jasne chmury unosiły się wysoko na niebie, perłowo białe i połyskujące, osłabiając palące promienie słońca, lecz ukazując na wielu miejscach płaty blado-błękitnego firmamentu, który czynił istotnie wrażenie sklepienia, według sposobu wyrażania się poetów, a nie niczem nieograniczonego powietrza, lecz sklepienia tak olbrzymiego i pełnego światła, że wcale nie działało przygnębiająco na umysł. Był to rodzaj popołudnia, o którem musiał myśleć Tennyson, gdy wyraził się o kraju Lotofagów, że panowało tam zawsze popołudnie. Ellen przechyliła się wstecz ku sterowi i zdawała się bawić wyśmienicie. Widziałem, że nic nie uchodzi jej uwagi, a gdym patrzył na nią, wywietrzała mi z głowy niemiła myśl o tem, że została nieco tknięta miłością względem zręcznego, sprytnego i przystojnego Dicka, i że puściła się w pogoń za nami z jego powodu; gdyby bowiem tak było istotnie, to nie byłaby tak podniecona i zachwycona nawet temi pięknemi scenami, przez które przepływaliśmy. Przez jakiś czas nie wiele mówiła, ale wreszcie gdyśmy mijali Shillingford Bridge (nowo zbudowany ale nieco na starą modłę) poleciła mi zatrzymać łódź, aby spojrzeć poprzez łuk na krajobraz. Potem zwróciła się ku mnie i rzekła: — Nie wiem doprawdy, czy się mam smucić czy cieszyć z powodu, że jestem po raz pierwszy w tej okolicy. Prawda, że to wielka przyjemność widzieć to wszystko po raz pierwszy; ale gdybym to znała już od roku lub dwóch, jakby się te wspomnienia mieszały z mojem życiem we śnie czy na jawie. Jestem bardzo rada, że Dick płynął zwolna, aby przedłużyć pobyt tutaj. Jakiego pan doznaje wrażenia podczas swej pierwszej bytności na tych wodach? Nie była to bodaj zastawiona przez nią łapka na mnie, ale mimo to wpadłem w nią i rzekłem: — Moja pierwsza bytność! Ależ ja tu byłem wiele razy. Znam te okolice doskonale; zdaje mi się, że znam każdy cal Tamizy od Hammersmith do Crickdale. Rozumiałem powikłania, jakie mogły z tej odpowiedzi wyniknąć, ponieważ wlepiła we mnie swe oczy z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem, który widziałem już poprzednio w Runnymede, gdym powiedział coś, co słuchaczom utrudniło zrozumienie mojego stanowiska wśród tego ludu. Zaczerwieniłem się i rzekłem dla pokrycia mej pomyłki: — Dziwi mnie, żeś pani nigdy nie dotarła tak wysoko, skoro pani mieszka nad Tamizą, a przytem wiosłuje tak wybornie, żeby to nie stanowiło dla niej wielkiego wysiłku. Pomijając już to — dodałem wyzywająco — że każdy powiózłby panią chętnie. Roześmiała się wyraźnie nie z powodu mojego komplementu (ponieważ jestem pewien, że nie byłaby potrzebowała czynić tego, gdyż był to fakt bardzo pospolity), lecz z powodu jakiejś myśli, niepokojącej jej umysł; patrzyła na mnie ciągle jednakowo uprzejmie, ale z tym wyżej wspomnianym ostrym wyrazem w oczach, poczem rzekła: — Być może, iż to rzecz osobliwa, jakkolwiek mam dosyć zajęcia w domu, co razem z pielęgnowaniem ojca i stosunkami z kilku młodymi ludźmi, którzy szczególniej we mnie gustują, a których wszystkich razem nie mogę zadowolić, zabiera mi wiele czasu. Ale zdaje mi się być rzeczą dziwniejszą, że ty, kochany sąsiedzie, znasz górną część rzeki, której ja nie znam, ponieważ, o ile rozumiem, przebywasz w Anglii zaledwie kilka dni. Ale może chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, ze czytałeś o tem w książkach i że widziałeś fotografie? Chociaż z tego wiele korzystać nie można. — Zapewne — odparłem. — Zresztą, nie czytałem żadnych książek o Tamizie: jednem z mniejszych głupstw naszych czasów było to, że nikt nie uważał za stosowne napisać przyzwoitej książki o tej naszej jedynej angielskiej rzece. Ledwie wymówiłem te słowa, gdym spostrzegł, że palnąłem drugi błąd; dręczyło mnie to istotnie, ponieważ nie miałem zamiaru zapuszczać się w danej chwili w długie wyjaśnienia, lub rozpoczynać drugą seryę odysseuszowych kłamstw, Ellen spostrzegła to bodaj i nie skorzystała z mego potknięcia się; świdrujący jej wzrok zmienił wyraz na wyraz szczerej uprzejmości i rzekła: — W każdym razie miło mi, że przepływam te wody z panem, skoro pan znasz naszą rzekę tak dobrze, a ja wiem o niej tak mało po za Pangbourne, ponieważ mi pan możesz o niej powiedzieć wszystko, co ja wiedzieć zechcę. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, a potem powiedziała: — Ależ zważ pan, że część, którą znam, znam tak samo gruntownie jak pan. Przykroby mi było, gdybyś pan sądził, że jestem obojętna wobec tak pięknej rzeki jak Tamiza. Mówiła to zupełnie poważnie i z wyrazem gorącego apelu do mnie, który mi się bardzo podobał; wiedziałem atoli przy tem, że swe wątpliwości co do mojej osoby zachowała na inny, sposobniejszy czas. Niebawem zawinęliśmy do Day’s Lock, gdzie Dick czekał już na nas. Chciał, abym wysiadł na brzeg, jak gdyby pragnął mi pokazać coś, czego nigdy przedtem nie widziałem; nie ociągając się, ruszyłem za nim w towarzystwie Elleny ku dobrze pamiętanej tamie i ku długiemu kościołowi po za nią, którego dobry ludek z Dorchester nieustannie jeszcze używał do różnych celów; tu, nawiasem mówiąc, gościnny dom wiejski ciągle jeszcze posiadał jako symbol Fleur-de-lyce, który nosił w epoce, kiedy gościnnością handlowano. Tym razem atoli niczem się nie zdradziłem, że wszystko to dobrze mi jest znane; chociaż gdyśmy usiedli na chwilę na kopcu tamy spoglądając ku Sinodun i Whittenham, czułem się nieco zakłopotanym pod badawczym wzrokiem Elleny, którym o mało nie wyrwała ze mnie okrzyku: „Jakże się tu mało zmieniło!“ Zatrzymaliśmy się znowu w Abingdon, które podobnie jak Wallingford było dla mnie zarówno stare i nowe, ponieważ zostało wydźwignięte ze swego poniżenia dziewiętnastego wieku, a zresztą uległo niektórym zmianom. Słońce zbliżało się już ku zachodowi, gdyśmy mijali Oxford pod Oseney; zatrzymaliśmy się na kilka minut tuż koło starożytnego zamku dla wysadzenia Henryka Morsom na brzeg. Było rzeczą prostą, że o ile mogłem dojrzeć z brzegu, nie brakowało ani jednej wieży lub wieżyczki tego miasta uniwersyteckiego, ale otaczające łąki, które, gdym je ostatni raz oglądał, stawały się z dnia na dzień coraz brudniejsze, które coraz więcej nosiły na sobie śladów „zgiełku oraz życia intellektualnego dziewiętnastego wieku“, nie były już więcej intellektualne, lecz stały się znowu piękne jak powinny były być, a mały wzgórek Rinksey z kilku ślicznymi kamiennymi domkami, świeżo tamże wyrosłymi, (używam tego słowa umyślnie, ponieważ zdawały się być jego częścią) spoglądał w dół uszczęśliwiony na pełne strumienie i bujną trawę, przybierającą przy zachodzie słońca szarą barwę od szybko dojrzewających nasion. Ponieważ kolej żelazna zniknęła a z nią razem rozmaite mosty na Tamizie, minęliśmy niebawem Medley Lock i znaleźliśmy się na szerokich wodach, opłukujących Port Meadow i cieszących się niezmniejszoną ilością pływających gęsi; zastanowiło mnie, że nazwa i zastosowanie portu przetrwały od czasów dawnego niedoskonałego peryodu komunalnego po przez epokę bezładnej walki i tyranii praw własności, aż do obecnego okresu spokoju i szczęśliwości zupełnego komunizmu. Wysadzono mnie znowu na ląd pod Godstow, dla pokazania mi resztek dawnego klasztoru żeńskiego, będących niemal jeszcze w tym samym stanie, w jakim ja znałem te ruiny; z wysokiego mostu, przechodzącego przez poblizki parów, mogłem widzieć nawet w zmroku jak piękną stała się mała wioska przez swe małe domki kamienne; obecnie bowiem wkroczyliśmy w okolicę kamienistą, w której każdy dom bądź to musi być w całości zbudowany z kamienia, bądź też musi stanowić oszpecenie krajobrazu. Potem wiosłowaliśmy dalej, a Ellen wzięła się do pracy w naszej łodzi; nieco wyżej minęliśmy jaz, a w trzy mile po za nim przybyliśmy przy świetle księżyca do małego miasteczka, gdzieśmy przenocowali w skąpo zamieszkałym domu, ponieważ zwykli jego mieszkańcy pędzili czas w namiotach na łąkach z sianem.